Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Automated banking machines are commonly used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, checking account balances, paying bills and/or receiving deposits from users. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to purchase tickets, to issue coupons, to present checks, to print scrip and/or to carry out other functions either for a consumer or a service provider. For purposes of this description any device which is used for carrying out transactions involving transfers of value shall be referred to as an automated banking machine or an ATM.
Automated banking machines often have the capability of accepting deposits from users. Such deposits may include items such as envelopes containing checks, credit slips, currency, coin or other items of value. Mechanisms have been developed for receiving such items from the user and transporting them into a secure compartment within the banking machine. Periodically a service provider may access the interior of the machine and remove the deposited items. The content and/or value of the deposited items are verified so that a credit may be properly applied to an account of the user or other entity on whose behalf the deposit has been made. Such depositories often include printing devices which are capable of printing identifying information on the deposited item. This identifying information enables the source of the item to be tracked and credit for the item correlated with the proper account after the item is removed from the machine.
Many automated banking machines accept deposits from users in envelopes. Because the contents of the envelope are not verified at the time of deposit, the user's account generally is not credited for the deposit until the envelope is retrieved from the machine and the contents thereof verified. Often this must be done by persons who work for a financial institution. Delays in crediting a user's account may be experienced due to delays in removing deposits from machines, as well as the time it takes to review deposited items and enter appropriate credits. If the deposited items include instruments such as checks, further delays may be experienced. This is because after the instruments are removed from the machine they must be presented for payment to the appropriate institution. If the instrument is not honored or invalid the depositing customer's account cannot be credited for the deposit. Alternatively in situations where a credit has been made for a deposited instrument that is subsequently dishonored, the user's account must be charged the amount of the credit previously given. In addition the user commonly incurs a “bad check” fee due to the cost associated with the institution having to handle a dishonored deposit. All of these complications may result in delays and inconvenience to the user.
Another risk associated with conventional depositories in automated banking machines is that deposited items may be misappropriated. Because deposited checks and other instruments are not cancelled at the time of receipt by the automated banking machine, they may be stolen from the machine and cashed by unauthorized persons. Criminals may attempt to break into the machine to obtain the items that have been stored in the depository. Alternatively persons responsible for transporting items from the machine or persons responsible for verifying the items may misappropriate deposited instruments and currency. Alternatively the handling required for transporting and verifying the contents of deposits may result in deposited instruments being lost. Such circumstances can result in the user not receiving proper credit for deposited items.
To reduce many of the drawbacks associated with conventional depositories which receive deposits in the form of envelopes or other items, automated devices that can read and cancel deposited instruments have been developed. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,425 which is owned by a wholly owned subsidiary of the Assignee of the present invention. Such devices are capable of reading the coding on checks or other deposited items. For example bank checks include magnetic ink coding commonly referred to as “micr.” The micr coding on a check can be used to identify the institution upon which the check is drawn. The coding also identifies the account number of the user and the check number. This coding commonly appears in one or several areas on the instrument. Reading this coding in the automated banking machine enables the machine operator to determine the source of checks or other instruments that have been presented.
Imaging devices may also be used in processing instruments. Such imaging devices may be used to produce data corresponding to an image of the item that has been deposited. This image may be reviewed to determine the nature of the deposited item, and along with the information that can be obtained from the coding on the instrument allows processing of the credit to the user much more readily. Automated instrument processing systems also may provide the capability of printing an indication that the check or other instrument has been deposited and cancelled after it has been received. This reduces the risk that the instrument will subsequently be misappropriated and cashed by unauthorized persons.
While automated deposit accepting and processing devices provide many advantages and benefits, existing devices may also have drawbacks. One drawback is that instruments must often be precisely aligned for purposes of reading micr coding or other indicia which is included on the instrument. This commonly requires special mechanisms to precisely position and align the instrument with the reading devices included in the device. A further drawback associated with some existing devices is that they are required to turn and reorient the deposited instrument. The mechanisms for doing this can be complex. Such complex mechanisms may encounter reliability problems due to the precise tolerances that must be maintained. Further difficulty is added by the fact that instruments that are received may be creased, torn or soiled. Handling such items may be difficult. Instruments becoming jammed in such mechanisms may result in costly repairs and downtime.
A further drawback associated with some imaging systems in automated banking machines is that it is not practical to transmit an image of a deposited instrument for review and analysis at the time it is received. This is because the time and bandwidth necessary to capture and transmit an image of the deposited instrument may be longer than desirable. Extended transaction times may discourage the use of the machine. A further drawback is that even when images may be transmitted sufficiently quickly, the operator of the system is required to invest in the resources necessary to analyze the transmitted image and make a determination as to whether the deposited item should be accepted as valid or not. Such capabilities may include employees who must review the image and determine whether the item is genuine by comparison to data or other information such as examples of the customer's signature. Alternatively automated systems may be provided for analyzing the image of the instrument or the data printed or typed thereon. Providing such capabilities may be costly for the systems operator. Advances in photocopy technology also may make it difficult for operators of such systems to distinguish between genuine items and reproductions. As a result even with carefully operated and administered systems there is a risk that deposited items which are not genuine may be accepted.
Certain standardized techniques have been developed for automated banking machine systems. The electronic message flows and formats commonly used for ATMs for example do not include the capability of transmitting a document image as part of the standard message which requests that a deposit transaction be authorized. As a result it has been difficult to achieve real time check verification and cashing in widely distributed systems. Further, in some systems it is difficult to readily correlate an image file with the particular transaction with which the image file is associated.
There may also be concerns in some systems with regard to the integrity of system data. For example there are risks that electronic image data representative of check images may be modified in order to carry out fraudulent activities. Also in some situations it may be desirable to mark on a check that has been presented with permanent markings to reduce the risk that the check can be improperly renegotiated. However, such markings may render it impossible to prove the character of the original check as it was received.
A further drawback associated with some automated banking machine systems is that they cannot be used by individuals who do not have bank accounts. Generally automated banking machines require that deposited items be credited to a user's existing account with a financial institution. The user generally has to wait several days before the deposited item is verified and credited to the account. If the user does not have sufficient funds in the account to make a withdrawal, the user must generally wait for the verification process to be completed before the money may be withdrawn. This makes the use of automated banking machines generally unsuitable for persons who do not have bank accounts and/or cannot wait several days for deposited items to be verified and credited to their account.
A further drawback associated with some existing automated banking machine systems is that some operators of such systems may wish to retain the capability to accept deposits in the form of items such as envelopes as well as checks and other instruments. Providing two separate depositories may add considerable cost and complexity to the machine. The capability of accepting both types of deposits is difficult to achieve because deposited instruments and envelopes may have varying thicknesses. The thickness of deposited envelopes may also be nonuniform. This is particularly true when such deposited envelopes may include items such as folded sheets or coin. Such combined depositories may also suffer from having lower security capabilities than mechanisms which are designed to accept only one type of deposit.
There is also often a desire to accept other types of documents in automated banking machines. Such documents may include for example utility bills or other items or instruments associated with value, or a particular account with which the customer may associate value or a particular payment. Such instruments may have thicknesses and properties which correspond to neither conventional checks or deposit envelopes. In addition the two-dimensional size of such items may also vary. This presents challenges for reliably handling such items. It may also be desirable in some circumstances to be able to image items and instruments which are associated with a customer. For example in some circumstances it may be desirable to receive a customer's driver's license, social security card, immigration card or other document to verify the identity of the user. Current depository mechanisms do not have the capability of reliably handling or imaging such items.
Thus there exists a need for a deposit accepting apparatus and system for use in connection with automated banking machines that has the capability of handling and imaging more types of items, which may do so more reliably and which can be used in connection with more types of transactions and systems.